Noise Detector
Tactical Analysis *'Eavesdropping': The Noise Detector is the Japanese substitute for radar systems. Making use of advanced noise detection equipment and computers, the Noise Detector is capable of detecting aircraft from long range. *'Eyes in the Sky': Upon detecting an aircraft and identifying it as hostile, a Noise Detector will send out a special drone to attach to the aircraft in question. Such drones lower the defences of their host aircraft, allow the Empire to track the aircraft's movements and see what it sees, and stealth shortly after attaching. *'Head in the clouds': Do note the Noise Detector is of no use against surface targets. *'Huh, defend?': Also note that, while an extremely useful supporting system to your base defences, it is unarmed and completely harmless on its own. Operational History For all of the Empire's advanced technology, from nanomachines and Artificial Intelligence to directed energy weapons, they missed out on one of the most pivotal developments in air warfare: Radar. This was partially a result of Japan's self imposed isolation. However, there is another reason for the Japanese not going on to develop their own radar; while the rest of the world struggled to make radar work as a method of detecting aircraft, Japan already had something that worked; noise detection. During the Second World War, reports about the relatively primitive radar systems employed by the other powers around the world were compared with Japan's own noise detection technology, and the Japanese found their technology to be superior, and as a result, they chose to shun radar development. As a result, while others powers in the world today have radar cones installed in all of their military aircraft, the entire Imperial Air Force is still reliant on noise detection systems for long range aircraft early warning, such as the Type 59 Noise Detector. While the Empire does have some limited radar capabilities, they are nowhere near the level of the military grade radars used by other air forces. Noise Detectors were developed with Imperial expertise in sonar and computing; noise detection systems make used of extremely sensitive receivers that can detect the whirr of a plane engine from kilometres away, while the computer systems do the work of distinguishing artificial noises generated by aircraft from other background noises. The Empire is ahead of the rest of the world in this respect; while the radars of other powers have difficulty distinguishing low flying aircraft from "ground clutter", Imperial Noise Detectors, with their advanced computer technology, can do this with relative ease. In the Type 59 Noise Detector, the most modern model of noise detection systems, an additional step is taken. When an aircraft is detected and identified as not being either Imperial or civilian, a small drone is dispatched to the aircraft to attach to it, allowing the Empire to monitor the aircraft's movements. The drones are designed to activate a holographic system after attaching so as to avoid detection. Such drones can also scan their host aircraft for weaknesses, allowing Imperial air defence systems to better exploit them. Category:Buildings